


Card Slash!

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #568, Numb Core B, Ruki, Renamon, & Juri]  Juri runs into some nasty Digimon with a nasty attack.  She has cards.  She doesn't have a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Slash!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Card Slash!  
 **Characters:** Ruki, Renamon,  & Juri  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #568, Numb Core B  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #568, Numb Core B, Ruki, Renamon,  & Juri]

* * *

“Where are the Digimon Tamers?” The Gazimon leader spat the words out. “Talk to us, human!” 

Juri managed to hold back that she’d been trying to do so since seeing them. Instead, she squared herself, determined to show no fear. “They’re not here. What do you want with them?” 

Instead of answering, the leader tilted his head back and it was only by great good luck that she realized he was about to unleash one of his attacks on her. She moved as fast as she could, attempting to dodge out of the way as he spat Paralyze Breath at her. 

Despite her best efforts, one edge of the attack caught her leg and sent her smashing into a brick wall. Juri gasped out a word that her parents would never have approved of, her cards now scattered before her. 

“You smell like you’ve had a Digimon around you.” The Gazimon leader came closer to her, sniffing. “If you’re not a Tamer, you’re a friend of theirs. So they’ll come find you.” 

Juri wouldn’t have put any serious money on that. The others all had work of their own to do, and none of them had any reason to expect her to have trouble. _She_ hadn’t expected any trouble; she’d only gone down to the store for a soda! 

“We’ve already found you.” A sudden and familiar voice spoke up from above. “I don’t think you’re going to be glad that we did.” 

Juri’s head snapped up just in time to see a wash of golden fur leaping down in front of her. She knew at once it was Renamon, but while her head knew that, her heart twisted for a few seconds to think of Leomon. She shoved that thought away and started to scramble through her cards, remembering something she’d seen earlier. It might well come in handy for this fight. 

Not that she thought Renamon would have any problems with these little guys, but she wanted to be certain. 

“Ruki!” The right card found, she spun it toward the young Tamer who stood a short distance away. “If they use their Paralyze Breath!” 

Even as she spoke the words, the entire group shot the attack toward Renamon. Ruki didn’t hesitate, slashing at once. “Numb Core B, activate!” 

As swift as Renamon was, with half a dozen Gazimon firing at once, even she couldn’t evade everything. But Numb Core B’s effect gave her just enough of an edge to avoid being injured as Juri had, and now she had the room to strike back, sending them all running for cover. Whatever they had in mind, they weren’t yet willing to talk about it like reasonable Digimon. 

“That was a good card,” Renamon said as she came over to where Ruki and Juri waited. “It could’ve been difficult otherwise.” 

“You would’ve handled it.” Ruki told her, pride in her eyes. Juri agreed. But she still let Ruki keep the card. Who knew when it might come in handy again. 

**The End**


End file.
